Sodapop Proposal
by meginion46
Summary: Sodapop is broken after hearing about Ponyboy and Johnny. He doesn't know what to do and finds himself at Sandy's house. I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS BUT I WOULD LOVE TOOOOOOO.


It feels like years since Dally told us about Ponyboy and Johnny, it was big news and I couldn't think straight. Watching Darry break down was like seeing him cry about mum and dad's accident all over again. I feel sick to the stomach and nothing, not even Steve can make me feel better. The gang hangs out around our living room keeping us company but I can't stand it, I walk out the front door and make my way to Sandy's house. I swing the door open as I usually do but I stop dead in my tracks.

"Sandy…"

" Sodapop? What are you doing here?" She asks nervously with her arms wrapped around some Soc I don't even know.

"I came to see you, what are you doing with him?" I have a feeling I know the answer but my head is swirling around, I feel the ground falling thinking Sandy with him?

"Soda, I-I can explain...Fred can you leave us please?" the Soc, Fred, makes his way towards the door and I break down. Sandy comes rushing to my side and hugs me.

"Soda, I didn't mean to, we were t-talking at the bar and one thing led to another and, I am so sorry." she says with a single tear strolling down her cheek. Her cheek, the softest thing I have ever touched. Suddenly I don't care what she did, I love her and that's all that matters to me.

"I love you Sandy, and that's all that matters." I say stroking her face.

"Soda.."I cut her off by attempting to kiss her but she ducks away. I look at her confused, she never backs away not even in the saddest times.

"Soda, I can't do this anymore. I-I am pregnant with Fred's baby."

"But I thought it was a one time thing?" She lied to me, I feel so broken inside. My dreams of spending the rest of my life slowing falling apart, fading away.

"It was! It's just that I've been with him ever since. I knew you were busy with your little brother and I didn't want to anger you, I couldn't tell you. You've been through so much and yet I broke your trust. I am sorry Soda." I couldn't think straight, I love her so much and I thought she did too, but I guess I was wrong. As though she read my mind Sandy says

"I love you Soda, I do and I regret everything"

"Then marry me Sandy, then I'll know for sure. I don't care about the baby I will love it with all my heart. Please, please say yes." I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth, but

it's the truth. I love her and if she's telling the truth she'll love me back. I look at her eyes, trying to figure out what she's thinking, but they're filled with tears.

"I can't, I am sorry." and with that she runs out the door leaving me alone, sitting on the floor of her house. My mind blank as it is, rewinds back to all the moments I spent with her. They were all a lie, every single kiss, every little hug, a huge lie and I fell for it. I lean my head on the wall and feel so stupid, I was being used. It dawns on me how I was always the one telling her I loved her, had I pushed too hard? It was my fault, I forced her to love me, I forced myself to think that she loved me. If only I had another chance, I would do anything to get Sandy back.

The walk home was slow and long, I pulled out a cancer stick and although I rarely smoke I needed something to get my mind off her. Her, the one with big blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, who had blonde hair that curled up against her neck. Beautiful, everything about her. She was a part of me, without her I am a puzzle that is incomplete. I was broken when I met her and she mended me, now I feel as if I have been torn apart into smaller pieces, impossible to put back together. With everything going on, Ponyboy and Johnny, what she did made it worse, she may have thought it was better off that way but no, it wasn't.

Opening the front door to my house was like surrendering. I couldn't tell Darry, he would just have more on his mind to worry about. I admire Dally in a way, he doesn't have to worry, there's no one he truly loves and cares about. I wonder what it's like to walk around in his shoes, not caring. If loving something means getting hurt and tortured, what's the point in trying. Mum and Dad, Mickey Mouse, Ponyboy and now Sandy. As I walk in, everybody gives me that look, it's like they know what happened yet they don't.


End file.
